homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062016 - No Respect
09:01 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling celestialVindicator CV at 21:01 -- 09:01 AT: hello vigil 09:01 AT: i hope now isn't a bad time? 09:02 CV: It is not. Though I am not an expert. 0_0 09:03 AT: heh i was uh wondering if you could give me some insight, into your culture? 09:03 AT: i've found myself somewhat out of my depths here 09:04 CV: I was not considered very sociable among my kind. My help may be limited. What is your concern? 0_0 09:05 AT: that's alright! my interest is in partnership amongst your kind 09:05 AT: i've uh.. found myself in one and i'm not sure what to expect 09:06 CV: Oh? 0_0 09:07 AT: mmm yes with the only other twink that wasn't partnered until a hour or two ago uh yes 09:08 CV: Libby? I do not understand the appeal, but I suppose you do seem a generous sort. 0_0 09:09 AT: oh, do you not know about her partnership with serios? 09:10 CV: I care little for her relationships. 0_0 09:11 AT: well that's not surprising, but no she's partnered to serios i am partnered to the uh murderous one 09:11 CV: Wait. 0_0 09:11 CV: You are partnered to J̶a̶c̶k̶! 0_0 09:11 AT: mmmmmmyes 09:11 CV: You are a fool. 0_0 09:11 AT: yes 09:12 CV: When the end comes for you, I cannot care for your remains. He is possesive of such things. 0_0 09:13 AT: oh, well thank you for the consideration though! considering his dominance over time i'm not surprised 09:14 AT: mmm i wouldn't be putting scarlet in danger talking to her would i? 09:15 CV: If you talking to Scarlet put her in danger, I would have already killed you. Your stupidity is dangerous only to you. For the moment. 0_0 09:17 AT: that's good 09:17 AT: i'm.. not sure how to proceed, what am i to expect from a partnership? i'm already fairly certian he bowled over the primer part 09:17 AT: does he not hold to your culture? 09:18 CV: J̶a̶c̶k̶ holds to culture only when it is convenient to him. He is a cheat, a liar, and without virtue. 0_0 09:19 AT: and here i thought he'd hold at least to partnership becuse of how he was courting lilah 09:19 AT: lovely 09:19 AT: oh well 09:19 CV: If you seek to get close to kill him, you will fail. He would find such an attempt amusing, however. 0_0 09:20 AT: pff i imagine he would i have no interest getting another umbrella shoved down my throat though 09:21 CV: Is this a euphuism I am unfamilar with? 0_0 09:21 AT: no he literally shoved an umbrella down my throat when i first entered the medium, killing me and then rewinding my time 09:22 CV: Yes, he delights in torture. His aspect allows him to do so to his heart's content. 0_0 09:22 CV: His kills are never clean. 0_0 09:23 CV: Always, they are needlessly cruel. 0_0 09:23 AT: yes, i've seen what he's done to one of my fellow players 09:24 CV: And yet you pursue him. 0_0 09:24 AT: i had a deal with him to get that player back, i was checking in on it because she's completely useless now 09:24 AT: he jumped me and i panicked unsurpisingly 09:25 AT: it was ramira though, the knight of mind who bothered scarlet os something 09:25 CV: Ah. Did he force himself upon you, then? 0_0 09:26 AT: i... guess?? he offered the partnership and i knew enough about the primer to want to write one up but it was either accept it 09:26 AT: or have my quest bed broke and honestly i thought he'd come kill one of us too 09:26 AT: we could've fixed my bed but i was though.. he'd.. he always does with his threats 09:27 CV: Hmm. His choices are never true choices. All paths lead to disaster. Your actions were not wholly foolish. 0_0 09:29 AT: i suppose, though i've hurt my moirail and this isn't exactly how i wanted to godtier 09:30 CV: Have you godtiered? 0_0 09:30 AT: i have it was part of the partnership 09:30 AT: so cheating... 09:30 AT: but at least i killed myself 09:31 CV: Still, it is a signifcant milestone. Congratulations. 0_0 09:32 AT: thank you! hopefully it will do some good 09:32 CV: You will not die pointlessly, at least. 0_0 09:33 CV: Stupidly is still possible, however. 0_0 09:33 AT: pff i hope not, i hope i don't die too soon either 09:33 AT: does he respect the duel aspect of partnership? 09:33 AT: or would he do it for fun? 09:34 CV: He has respect for nothing. He might give shiney baubles to his chosen from time to time. Coddle and play with them. 0_0 09:35 CV: But when he tires of them, he with play with them in a far more brutal fashion. 0_0 09:35 AT: mmmm well i guess i can't be boring then 09:36 CV: He will ensure that you are not. 0_0 09:36 AT: until he doesn't care to anymore? 09:37 CV: Even when he grows bored of you, he will not let you go. No one else can be allowed to play with his toys. 0_0 09:38 CV: Even those he no longer cares for. 0_0 09:38 AT: pfffhehehe 09:39 AT: i am the empress of alternia, i am no one's toy 09:40 CV: We shall see. 0_0 09:41 AT: thank you! oh has a troll named heliux contacted you? 09:42 CV: Yes. 0_0 09:43 AT: oh good, i hope it was a pleasant conversation? 09:45 CV: It went well enough. He updated me upon the human Mike's progress raising the young plant I bestowed upon him. 0_0 09:46 CV: It should be able to hunt for itself within the week. 0_0 09:46 AT: aah mike mm, oh should i warn my sprite then? 09:47 AT: ..or warn my consorts mm 09:47 AT: digbeasts were supposed to be edible back home... 09:47 CV: Is Mike currently upon your world, then? 0_0 09:48 AT: he is, he should be coming down to the core of my planet soon 09:48 AT: or the well at least to help with the mothergrub 09:49 AT: would the plant be alright in a sylladex? how should we be handling that? 09:50 CV: If this mothergrub is important to you, you may wish to keep it there. Do not expect anything edible to remain within it should you keep it there too long, however. 0_0 09:50 CV: They are always hungry at this age. 0_0 09:50 AT: i'll let mike know when i see his handle online next then! thank you 09:51 CV: You are welcome. 0_0 09:51 AT: ... i wonder why a mothergrub is on my land and not lorrea's... 09:52 CV: I know little of how your biology works. 0_0 09:53 AT: well, roughly a mothergrub is the being all trolls are born from now and jadebloods', lorrea's caste, generally are the ones to care for them 09:53 AT: so i'm at a loss as to why the game put the grub on my planet but i guess i'll find out 09:53 CV: What does it taste like? 0_0 09:54 AT: a mothergrub? 09:54 CV: Yes. 0_0 09:54 AT: i've never tried, but this is the last one left alive so you'd have to wait a while to find out i think 09:54 AT: our race does still need to be rebuilt 09:55 CV: We shall see. 0_0 09:55 AT: oh that makes me a little nervous mm 09:56 CV: You are in a relationship with J̶a̶c̶k̶, and you are only just now becoming nervous? 0_0 09:57 AT: pff no nervous for the mothergrub i've been terrified for weeks i'm surprised i'm still going 09:57 AT: first jack, then terrors, then nyarla's shit, my own crap and now we're back on jack 09:57 AT: we have come full circle 09:58 CV: My curiosity can be easily sated. 0_0 09:58 AT: if i get you a piece of the mothergrub to try would you leave it alone? 10:01 CV: No need for such measures. When you next encounter this mothergrub, simply pick it up and run your tounge along it. Simply taste it from top to bottom, and describe the flavors to me, and I shall be content. 0_0 10:02 AT: oh okay! heliux will have to shrink it first but i can do that 10:02 CV: Good. I await your report. 0_0 10:03 AT: i'll talk to you when i know then, thanks for your help vigil! 10:03 CV: You are welcome. 0_0 10:04 AT: i'll troll you later! 10:04 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling celestialVindicator CV at 22:04 -- Category:Vigil Category:Aaisha